As quantitative data from a wide variety of techniques and levels of investigation become available for a particular nervous system function, it is both possible and advisable to attempt to assimilate such information into a comprehensive model of underlying mechanisms and their interactions. This project consists of the development of such models and the necessary analytical and mathematical techniques for their implementation and testing in several areas of intensive experimental investigation by LNLC members and the scientific community at large. The kinematic model of the cat hindlimb has prepicted joint torques which suggest the function of some of the muscles of the hindlimb during locomotion. Improved analysis techniques for muscle and nerve rsponse to stimulation during locomotion have suggesed that the spinal stepping generator depolarizes terminals of muscle afferents during locomotion with a muscle-specific time course. It appears that the tensor notation for parallel processing of sesory and motor signals may be an appropriate language for modelling patterned muscle control systems.